zeldacwfandomcom-20200215-history
MYth: My Seasons
MYth: My Seasons is the first short story regarding the relationship between Hades and Persephone. *SPOILER ALERT* Plot The manga starts when Demeter leaves Hades and disappears. Then, the world was dying until the daughter of Demeter, Persephone appears. Hades realizes Zeus must have been her father but decides to take care of her. Hera appears to question Zeus about his actions but he silences her with a kiss. Persephone is frightened by the atmosphere but Hades vows to protect her. Thanatos tells Hades that Hermes has arrived. Hermes tells Hades that Demeter was unwilling and that the upper world needs Persephone back. Hades agrees to send her back and the chapter ends with Hades crying. The second chapter begins with a flashback to Demeter telling Hades that if she has a child, she would disappear, but that she wouldn't mind if he was the father. Hades goes to find Persephone, who is playing with Cerberus (who sadly returns to guard the gates). Hades has Persephone in the underworld for three days, and Zeus claims that he wants to destroy the upper world. Persephone picks up a pomegranate to Hades' alarm, as he explains that she would be required to stay in the Underworld if she ate it. She runs off crying when Thanatos returns with her dinner. Thanatos tells Hades that if he can keep her happy, she would probably return anyways. Hades tells her that he has to let her go back. Then, Zeus arrives with Athena and Ares, threatening destruction if he didn't return Persephone. Persephone runs out suddenly, begging to leave. Zeus is about to threaten punishment but Athena stops him. Hades ponders why Persephone acted like that. Artemis tells Persephone how everything is flourishing but she falls ill. It is revealed that Persephone ate a part of a pomegranate so she could return. Hades goes to Olympus and takes back Persephone, saying that he will only keep her as long as necessary. Zeus is annoyed that Hades still tolerates him. Poseidon says that it is because he is Hade's little brother. Hades yells at Persephone for her recklessness, but she explains that she wanted to stay with him. She apologizes for making him look bad. Persephone's movement between the Upper world and the Underworld caused seasons. Zeus sees her and she shivers. He tells her that the "rebirth" of the world makes everything seem more beautiful and lets her leave slightly early. Persephone enters through the side/back to Thanatos' surprise. He asks her to wake up Hades, which she does with a kiss (as Thanatos told her to do). She runs off from embarassment, and Demeter appears to Hades, asking him for a last favor. He finds Persephone crying over the disappearance of her mother's presence, and he promises not to leave her. She says she feels weird after waking him. He kisses her and then asks if she would like be his queen, to which she agrees. Characters Hades - Main character, ruler of the Underworld. Brother of Zeus. Persephone - Main character, queen of the Underworld and Goddess of the Earth. Daughter of Zeus and Demeter. Demeter - Mother of Persephone. Formerly in a relationship with Hades. Zeus - Father of Persephone, brother of Hades. Antagonizes Hades throughout story. Thanatos - Assistant of Hades, helps with Hades and Persephone's relationship. Hermes - Messenger, brings Persephone to the Underworld. Tells Hades about what Zeus did to Demeter. Athena - Advisor to Zeus Cerberus - Guard dog of Underworld Cameos Ares, Poseidon, Artemis, Hera, Aphrodite Gallery 2013 07 23 085154 by zeldacw-d6ercxb.jpg Myth departure by zelda994612-d33f075.jpg